Episode 4 - Meet the Pack! Transcript
(The episode begins at night where three villains known as The Pack came to the town of Washingtion B.C. The Pack who are three of them and had their names are called Biowulf, I-Bol and Skalamander) Biowulf: (Laughs evily) At last! After all these years of searching this place. We've finally arived at Washington D.C.! I-Bol: Although we should call it Washingtion B.C. as a new place department for a short time. Skalamander: Alright! It's time we get revenge on that kid named Ben Tennyson! Biowulf: Okay fall in troops! Let's concer this place into rubble! (They do so as they destory every building and place while all the citizens of Washingtion B.C. runs for their lives screaming) (Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (We cut to the pet shop where the six Mutant Animals who are Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel, Mammoth, Tyrannosaurus and Seagull saw a warning on the T.V. screen and saw The Pack destorying Washingtion B.C. and scaring away the humans) Mutant Frog: Hmmm. Who are those three evil villains destorying are territory? Mutant Cockatiel: To me, they call themselves... The Pack. Mutant Hamster: Hey! Those are three of Ben's arch enemies The Pack when he is turning older. Mutant Mammoth: Looks like they wanted to have revenge on the Tennyson family too. Mutant Seagull: But we wanted revenge on the Tennyson family first. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Correction! What those Pack needed is a beat down! Mutant Cockatiel: Hold on! Where's Doris? She wouldn't wanted to see this living down. Mutant Hamster: She was a part of our team as our new leader before she wanted us. Mutant Frog: We'll worried about her later. Mutants Go!! (The six Mutant Animals moved out as they go into action while going outside to save and protect the humans from The Pack) Biowulf: (Laughs evily) Excellent!! Excellent!! I-Bol: I know. I know. The place is our to con-cer. What else? Skalamander: Where is Ben Tennyson? (Then the six Mutant Animals showed up infront of The Pack) Mutant Frog: If you're looking for the Tennyson family then you're out of luck. They're not here! Biowulf: Well if it isn't Dr. Animo's Mutant Animals. Of course. You must know about Ben Tennyson huh? I-Bol: And that's why we're here pal! Where is he? We got revenge on the Tennyson Family or Kevin 11 for a change. Skalamander: What he said! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Yo! What were from, they must have drove off. We settle things villain to villain! Biowulf: Fine! Try and stop us! (The Pack charges into action toward the six Mutant Animals) Mutant Frog: Mutants Go!! (The six Mutant Animals charges into action toward The Pack as we cut to Doris as a maid cleaning lady dusting the furniture inside the Mayor's house) Mayor: Make sure you dust everything while cleaning my home there, Doris. Doris: Yes Mayor. Mayor: Ohh and while you're at it, would you mind not running into danger toward the villains whoever they are. Doris: Those three they called themselves The Pack. Mayor: The Pack? Never heard of it! The police we'll handle these kinds of villains. Especially the ones who are Mutant Animals of Dr. Animo. Doris: (Stops cleaning and dusting the furniture then to the Mayor) Sir, you're making a big mistake. Dr. Animo is not here! He fell into the sewers and can't find the way out of here. So he put me in charge of the pet shop to take care of. Mayor: Oh did he really? Doris: Yes. If I can watch the Mutant Animals for him they won't know if they're heroes or not. Mayor: Why not look at the window and see for yourself. (Doris looks at the Mayor's window through outside of the town of Washingtion B.C. and saw the six Mutant Animals fighting the three evil pack who are arch villains of Ben Tennyson) Doris: Yup, those are Mutant Animals fighting The Pack alright. Mayor: How can you tell? Doris: If I join them, will you do me a favor? Mayor: What favor will I ask? Doris: It's like this. Don't call the police until the battle is over. (She goes outside into the town of Washingtion B.C. as the Mayor sighs. Then we cut back to the six Mutant Animals fighting The Pack. Mutant Frog sticks out his long tongue as he grabs The Pack) Mutant Frog: Are you gonna give up now!? Biowulf: Actually I was hopping you would say that! Doris: (Came toward the six Mutant Animals while running) Mutants! Wait for me! Mutant Cockatiel: Doris? What are you doing here? Doris: The Mayor wanted me to guide you to action. Remember? I-Bol: This girl with you? Mutant Hamster: She's our new leader of the team. Duh who else? Skalamander: I can't stand her while we handle things villain to villain. Ah, we're getting out of here anyway! (He, Biowulf and I-Bol got out of the hold of the Mutant Frog's Tongue by slipping away out of town) Mutant Mammoth: They're getting away! Mutant Seagull: Never mind that, Mammoth. We'll see them again somehow. Before we start another battle. Mutant Frog: Let's get out of here! (The Six Mutant Animals and Doris went back inside the pet shop as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the six Mutant Animals and Doris inside the pet shop) Doris, What we're you thinking letting The Pack get away while we have a chance?! Doris: I was only trying to help. Mutant Cockatiel: Frog, please. Now... about The Pack taking over our city. Are they evil? Doris: Yes. Mutant Hamster: I knew we should had Dr. Animo along for the ride. Mutant Seagull: Leave it to a girl to screw things up. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: There's no way The Pack is getting away with this!! Mutant Mammoth: What if something happen to our town? Mutant Cockatiel: Those evil Pack think they're so tough. But we Mutant Animals are tougher then they are. So we need to attack them together hang on. Mutant Frog: And we're gonna stop them no matter what they do. (Then the Mutant Animals heard a bank robbery going on outside) Trouble! Alright, Mutants Let's move out. (The Six Mutant Animals moved out) Doris: Aww, Mutant Frog. Can I come? Mutant Frog: No Doris. You stay here. (Moves out along with the Mutant Animals. Scene cuts to the Washingtion B.C. Bank where there's a robbery going on) Skalamander: Hurry up with all that money, I-Bol and Biowulf! Time is at hand! (But then the six Mutant Animals brust inside the Washingtion B.C. bank and saw The Three Pack) Mutant Frog: Put down all the money from the safe deposit you crooks! Biowulf: Oh no. Not you guys again. Mutant Hamster: Presicellely! Mutant Frog: Mutants Go! (The Six Mutant Animals attacked The Three Evil Pack by making them drop the money from the money bags. They got the money from the money bags back from the safe deposit as they put it all back while all the people saw them) Bank Manager: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah. (The Six Mutant Animals saw the people who are men and women) Mutant Frog: Uhh, We were just leaving. Mutant Cockatiel: Your money is saved from those evil pack. Carry on. (The Three Evil Pack gets away then the Six Mutant Animals started to chase them around from outside again) Man: Am I just seeing things or does those Mutant Animals saved us from The Pack? Woman: Nether. (We cut back to Doris who was absoluley doing nothing and sitting around the couch) Doris: Those Mutant Animals of mine do all the dirty work. Without their leader Dr. Animo. Hmph. No one dumps me while I'm in charge of these Mutant Creatures. I have got to get to the Mutant Animals and join their team again. But how am I going to make it up to them? (Then she notices Dr. Animo's Transmutator Helmelt) That's it!! (We cut back to the three evil pack who are now up on top of the building of Dr. Animo's Washington B.C. pet shop hiding) I-Bol: Those Mutant Animals will never find us up here! Biowulf: Soon we'll take over vengence on that kid Ben Tennyson and rule the world. Mutant Frog: Not exactly. (The Six Mutant Animals landed infront of the three evil pack) Skalamander: Aww come on after all that we pack have been hiding everywhere in this town. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: You're not taking vengence on the Tennyson family in our turf! Mutant Hamster: Yeah. It's Dr. Animo's job of plotting his revenge. Biowulf: Oh really not if we have to shrink us size into the giant sized evil pack! Mutant Mammoth: What!!!? Mutant Cockatiel: What is that? Mutant Seagull: You wouldn't dare. (The three evil pack started to grow really really big in their giant sized and the Six Mutant Animals freaked of seeing things as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back ro the Six Mutant Animals and The Three Evil Pack who've grown giant sized) Mutant Frog: It would appear that our only hope is... a tentacle retreat. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Seriously... just yell run! Mutant Frog: We've got no choice but to attack the three evil giant pack head on. Mutants Go! (The Six Mutant Animals charged infront of the three evil giant pack) I-Bol: Get Them! Blowulf: Yes I-Bol! Skalamder: Let's beat em to a pulip! (The three evil pack charge infront of the six mutant animals with a warning by attacking them) Mutant Frog: (Gets hit by I-Bol several times) Mutants Hamster and Cockatiel: (Gets hit by Blowulf several times) Mutants Seagull, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus: (Gets hit by Skalamder several times) I-Bol: So Mutant Animals!, Do you surrender now to us three evil pack?! Mutant Cockatiel: No! We'll never surrender to you! Mutant Mammoth: Yeah. We've got a woman who's exactly our new leader. Skalamder: Oh yeah what's that? Doris: (Off-screen) I am! (She appears up upon the roof right infront of the Mutant Animals) Hey guys. Don't give up now. Let me power you guys up so you can take on those three giant evil pack! (Does so as she powers up the Six Mutant Animals by helping them get up) Mutant Frog: Thanks for the help, Doris. But why are you here? Doris: Ask later! Take care of the three evil pack for what they've done! Mutant Frog: You heard her, Mutants! Go! (The Six Mutant Animals charge into The three evil giant pack again and starts to attack them really hard while off-screen) Doris: Go Mutants Go! Go Mutants Go! Go Mutants Go! I-Bol: (Gets hit by Mutant Frog's tongue whip attack and a body slam) Blowulf: (Gets hit by Mutant Hamster's Crunch attack and Mutant Cockatiel's Peck attack) Skalamder: (Gets hit by Mutant Tyrannosaurus' Tail whip attack, Mutant Mammoth stomp attack and Mutant Seagull's Wing attack) All Six Mutant Animals: (Pounced on the three evil giant pack and defeated them with one attack) Mutant Frog: It feels good to pounce on you. Mutant Tyrannosuarus: Boo-ya! Mutant Hamster: Yeah we kick butt! Mutant Cockatiel: Now to turn them over to the police. Mutant Mammoth: Just as soon we get off of them. Mutant Seagull: Yeah have we gain lots of weight or what? (Scene cuts back to inside Dr. Animo's Washington B.C. Pet Shop. They saw the three evil pack been taken to Jail by the police on Television) Mutant Frog: Well Mutants, another job well done. Mutant Mammoth: At this rate we'll have revenge in no time. Mutant Hamster: On the Tennyson Family, we should take over. Mutant Cockatiel: If the mayor thinks we're bad Mutant Animals he's wrong if we are heroes. Mutant Seagull: There still more bad guys we have to battle by ordering to our leader, Doris. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Then we'll figure out who Vilgax is. Doris: But guys, what about have you gotten worried about Dr. Animo? Mutant Frog: Don't you worry. We don't need him unless we'll try to take revenge on the Tennyson Family. (We zoom out of Dr. Animo's Washington B.C. Pet Shop for a complete ending) THE ENDCategory:List of Episode TranscriptsCategory:List of season one transcripts